Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to facilitating data broadcasts via a communication system. Specifically, it provides a system and method for wirelessly transmitting and receiving customized data broadcasts (i.e. location information broadcasts) using sound waves or any other comparable data transport method (i.e. Bluetooth, etc.).
This method can be applied to send any data capable of being encoded, broadcast within a specific audible range or over a particular frequency via an acoustic data signal, but outside what any human (child or adult) or animal can hear or within Bluetooth or similar range, and then decoded when received (i.e. converts the acoustic signal back into an electrical event signal). However, it will be of greatest benefit to mobile computing technology.
Description of Related Art
Current developments in technology allow massive amounts of information to be shared constantly with varying audience groups. This information can come in many forms and can be as simple as an advertisement, to as complicated as application functionality. The information shared can serve hundreds of purposes, depending on the sending entity and the recipient audience. With the increase of technology, comes the human brain's natural tendency to begin filtering out sensory information. Therefore, the failure of information senders to smartly package and send information may cause said information to become ignored, lost or forgotten.
In order to smartly package information, engineers have begun experimenting with embedded data (data within data). The core purpose of packing information in this way is to embed additional data inside pre-existing data to enable sending both sets of data at the same time. Packaging data in this way minimizes the number of separate outputs, as well as the number of required ‘receptors’ for full information to be successfully delivered and received—and then subsequently consumed.
Similarly, in order to smartly send information, engineers have embraced alternate transportation technologies beyond physically-restricted signals (i.e. infra-red, etc.). The core purpose of smartly sending information is to consider the information to be sent and the audience to receive it and then determine a transportation method that will be effective. Given the voluminous amounts of information shared per second, alternate transportation methods have begun to consider non-disruptive modes, or in other words, a method to disseminate information that does not require the audience to actively detect it to still receive, utilize and interact with the information sent.
To stay abreast of the unique and changing needs and interests of both information broadcasters and respective audiences, broadcasters must wisely choose what data to package and/or send, and what transportation method to use to achieve maximum consumption upon delivery by the most appropriate audience members. Additionally, as technology advances and audiences desire more multi-media content more quickly, broadcasters must consider the limitations of their chosen packaging method (a.k.a. embedding, compression type, etc.) and transport methods. Prior art patents and other publications offer several attempts to meet these challenges.
For example, the Levy, et al. patent having U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,160, filed May 2, 2000, and entitled, “Connected Audio and Other Media Objects”, discloses a technology similar in a plurality of data embedding methods, where engineers design ways to embed fingerprints, watermarks, or other similar types of data within common transportation methods like audio signals—thereby sending data like URLs, artist information, production details, etc. simultaneous with the audio data. As a result, senders and receivers must plan the encoding and decoding technology for the metadata in addition to the technology for the primary data (audio signal, etc.). This approach is inefficient and costly due to protracted back-and-forth updating, excessive user-context information requirements, and active communication between senders and receivers.
Other systems attempt to reduce the inefficiencies present in Levy and common in the industry. For example, the Rhoads, et al. patent, having U.S. Pat. No. 8,180,844, filed Mar. 18, 2000, and entitled, “System for Linking from Objects to Remote Sources” uses machine readable code (e.g. digital watermark or bar code) gained from a physical or electronic object to link to further information. The process of object linking in this way reduces the processing overhead Levy suffers from, but requires additional action on the recipient's part. By introducing additional action, as opposed to less action, to receive and consume further information, systems using technologies like those found in Rhoads do not solve the transport or the consumption efficiency sought to overcome sensory filtration or otherwise ineffective delivery. Furthermore, while Rhoads' technology reduces processing overhead, it further narrows possible recipient devices and thereby narrows its default recipient audience.
Some prior art systems take attempts at improving efficiency a step further. For example, the Jones, et al. patent, having U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,978, filed Nov. 30, 2001, and entitled, “Communication System for Receiving and Transmitting Data Using an Acoustic Data Channel” uses spread spectrum technology to embed data inside an acoustic signal, as opposed to creating a digital watermark or fingerprint. The receiving device decodes the embedded data and interprets it. Jones' disclosure further reduces the inefficiencies present in Levy's technology, but limits itself to fewer than 5 kHz. In addition, because Jones is using spread spectrum, the data itself is spread throughout the acoustic signal to reduce power requirements for transmission, thereby hindering larger, more complicated transmissions and possible looping.
Another prior art system, the Petrovic, et al. patent, having U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,957, filed Feb. 16, 2000, and entitled, “Remote Control Signaling Using Audio Watermarks” uses an embedded watermark in an audio signal to control a remote device (i.e. a stuffed animal). Similar to Jones' technology, Petrovic is also using spread spectrum but has added a “time gate” function, whereby a small time interval is opened allowing a user to perform an action. Once the time interval closes, the action is no longer processed. While Petrovic discusses resynchronization for signatures, it does not consider the security of signature verification introduced in the present disclosure. Nor does Petrovic include a method to allow larger amounts of data to be exchanged via the watermarking process. Petrovic is limited to small amounts of data and signature activation (as opposed to verification) for a window of time. Petrovic narrows the possible uses of embedding data in an audio signal, similarly creating inefficiencies the present disclosure seeks to avoid.
Other prior systems also describe methods of capturing or otherwise recording incoming audio or audio visual data, then running the captured sections through a digital filter to strip out potential information. Unfortunately, current technology requires a tremendous amount of maintenance and planning, along with additional, coupled technologies and user-specific context to deliver packaged information. And often, this delivery neither uses the most efficient transport mode, nor minimizes intrusion or sensory filtration concerns with intended audiences. One skilled in the art would recognize these processes and short-coming as tedious, time-consuming and unnecessarily limiting to the available capabilities of the base technologies.
The above mentioned solutions, as well as others, are narrowly focused and inadequate for providing an efficient and effective means for creating, encoding, broadcasting, decoding and utilizing received data in today's technological world. Furthermore, the security of such data and the ability to confirm it is successfully received without inefficient overhead is a growing concern. Without adequate attention to current technologies already in use sending data, new broadcasters run the additional risk of inconsistent or unreliable data delivery. Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a system and method that allows for effective, simplified creation, distribution, and receipt of customized data broadcasts.